


Destiel Smut One Shots

by map_table_destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/map_table_destiel/pseuds/map_table_destiel
Summary: (Requests open)
Relationships: Destiel
Kudos: 4





	Destiel Smut One Shots

Dean and his boyfriend sat on bed watching a movie, which honestly, they weren’t really paying attention too.  
Their lips had been sealed together for the last twenty minutes.  
“Fuck Cas,” Dean moaned against his boyfriends lips as Cas’ hand fell on top of Dean’s lap.  
Dean’s lips moved off of Castiel’s and onto his soft neck making Cas let out a small moan.  
Dean roughly nipped at his neck sucking on it until he was sure there was a bright red bruise.  
“Hmm Dean I want more” Castiel moaned as Dean’s lips flicked over the hickey.  
“Then I’ll cover you in them” Dean smirked this time going back down to nip at his collarbone making Cas let out a deep growl.  
Dean peeled off Cas’ shirt and continued sucking on his collar bone leaving another deep red mark.  
He continued to kiss down his chest until he sucked Cas’ left nipple in his mouth and playfully pinched it between his teeth.  
He flicked his tongue over it before going to give Cas’ other nipple some attention too.  
After he was done he left a trail of kisses down to his boyfriends v line, still leaving little red marks as he went.  
He looked up at Cas who already nodding.  
Dean unzipped his boyfriends pants and pulled them down to his ankles.  
There was a noticeable bulge in Castiel’s pants which made Dean lick his swollen lips.


End file.
